Seasons
by LyG4ever
Summary: He felt something on his right pocket and grabbed it, then smiled after recognizing her delicate handwriting. It read “It’s Ok” in pink glossy letters. Part III and last of It's Ok. SEQUEL TO 'THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD' Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Seasons' belongs to Good Charlotte.  
**

_"Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love,  
And what it was like when we were together,  
Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach,  
And you held me through the stormy weather,"_  
Gordo walked down slowly to the beach, the cool wind breezing straight to his face. He dug his hands in his pockets and looked around at the loving couples, just like what he had had once. He closed his eyes, feeling the warm breeze surrounding him, and let his mind flow.

_"And I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said 'everything is gonna be alright'"_  
He felt something on his right pocket and grabbed it, then smiled after recognizing her delicate handwriting. It read "It's Ok" in pink glossy letters. It reminisced old times, times when it all was right.

_"Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,  
As I told you how I feel,  
You made me feel right at home,  
You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel,"_  
When he had first gotten back, things had been incredibly perfect. He still remembered the first night.  
·  
Lizzie and Gordo were lying on her backyard, on the grass, and he was resting on his side so he could look longingly into her face. Her long light-blonde hair was everywhere, but he loved to run his hands through it. It felt just like a dream. He couldn't quite express his feelings right. She smiled after he stuttered for about 5 minutes and caressed his cheek gently.  
"Gordo, I know," she whispered. He stared into her eyes and brought their lips closer, in the kiss they both had longed for. They broke it and she buried her face on his shoulder, inhaling his scent, while he held her. It felt just perfect.

_"I know we talked about it, I just can't get around it,  
I just want one more night with you,"_  
How had it all come to an end? They had spent endless nights together, enjoying and loving each other. She went away for an internship for a month and came back, but something was different. She was.  
·  
"Gordo..." Lizzie suddenly said, after 10 minutes of silence. They were lying down on his bed, the covers wrapped around themselves. He gazed down at her. Her head was placed on his bare strong chest and his arm was around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and he felt a warm tear falling on his chest.

"Baby? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She continued sobbing quietly as he showered her face with kisses.

"I-I don't know. It doesn't feel the same," she muttered. He made her face him, through her tear-filled face.

"Did you cheat on me?" he said. She shook her head. "What is it?"

"Gordo, i-it's been too long. I guess I just... don't feel the same," she blurted out. He froze as she got up and put back on her clothes quickly, rushing out.

_"And I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said 'everything is gonna be alright'"_  
He looked down at the little paper again and sighed. He had loved her, true and deeply, for as long as he could remember. Being away for College just made things harder, but the love was still there, fresh. Unfortunately, so was the pain. He couldn't quite get why she had shut him out just like that. She had repeated over and over how she felt, or, at least, how she thought she felt.

_"October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love,  
And what it was like when we were together  
The smell of fall is everywhere and though it seems,  
I just don't care, 'cause now you've gone away,"_  
He decided it was about time to leave and got up, still clutching her note on his hand. He walked slowly back to his house, which was right next door to hers, and caught a glimpse of blonde hair. He turned and they exchanged shy glances. He knew she wasn't seeing anyone, so it hurt him to know she hadn't moved on either. It was just too hard.

_"And I, I want to fall in love tonight,  
And I remember when you said "everything is gonna be alright"  
(Alright)  
I (I wanna fall in love)  
I (I wanna fall in love tonight)"_  
Lizzie woke up in the middle of the night and brought her knees closer to herself, bowing her head. She brushed her long light-blonde hair to a side slowly and got up, heading downstairs. She couldn't forget about him, and she knew she never would. Why was time being so cruel? She wanted to move on, she wanted _him_ to move on. It felt just impossible. Sighing lowly, she grabbed a glass of water and went back up to her room, just in time to hear her cellphone beeping with a message.  
"It's not Ok," it read. She didn't even need to look at the sender. She dropped her cellphone and threw herself down on her bed, tears slowly making their way down her face.

The End.

**AN: Okay, here goes the 3rd (and last, I think) part of the "It's Ok" story. I don't know what posessed me into writing this or updating today, but... here I am. School is over in less than two weeks! **

Luv y'all,  
LyG4ever.


End file.
